Talk:Skills by capture location
Great idea!! Very comprehensive and no useless info. Terrible taste in colors though. Too much bold. :) --Karlos 07:27, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :Hehe where was that page when I missed capturing all those elite while doing the normal missions =) --Xeeron 07:39, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :Thanks. For colors, I'm trying to be good and stick to X11 colors (like the style guide says). Yeah, too much bold. =P --Rezyk 12:14, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :Very nice! Maybe this could replace the list in Index of Skill Lists? --SDC 05:32, 19 November 2005 (UTC) ::Haha, I made that very edit right before your post, down to the same minute! I'm psychic! =) --Rezyk 05:45, 19 November 2005 (UTC) Does this include quest reward skills? If a skill is available as a quest reward, but a boss carries it earlier than the quest's location, is that skill listed? If it is, can you mark it in some way so people who want as many skills free as possible will know to avoid them? (and if it's not, can you also make a note of that so ppl know they have nothing to fear) -PanSola 07:40, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :Marked and noted. --Rezyk 12:14, 18 November 2005 (UTC) Skills available from quests Hi everyone, Watch out not to add skills which are available from quests in the same area. I don't think it makes much sense to list skills that can be obtained "for free" in the vicinity (unless the quest is especially difficult, perhaps). For example, I am pretty sure that Storm Chaser can be obtained before The Wilds. Maybe I can do some clean-up when I have time. Skills available from quests Hi everyone, Watch out not to add skills which are available from quests in the same area. I don't think it makes much sense to list skills that can be obtained "for free" in the vicinity (unless the quest is especially difficult, perhaps). For example, I am pretty sure that Storm Chaser can be obtained before The Wilds. Maybe I can do some clean-up when I have time. --SDC 07:44, 29 November 2005 (UTC) There's a mistake there. A Necromancer skill, Spiteful Spirit, is listed in the Monk column (Iron Mines of Moladune). I would have fixed it myself, but the code was too complicated for me :( --Sorya 13:50, 14 December 2005 (UTC) :I noticed this error when the wiki was down (using the Google cache). While I might be able to figure out the code, I'm not sure where the Spiteful Spirit should be. Is it in the Iron Mines of Moladune? (Haven't been anywhere close to that yet) --Nkuvu 18:50, 27 December 2005 (UTC) ::Gah, I fixed this and now I have to fix it again! --Fyren 18:56, 27 December 2005 (UTC) Ease of Viewing Are the rows below the headers supposed to be colored in? Because all I'm seeing is a dark teal color in the Necromancer column and a light, light blue in the Monk column. Everything else is white for the background. 69.124.143.230 02:41, 19 February 2006 (CST) :They are designed to be colored in, and they show up fine on my Firefox, though all the colors are supposed to be quite light (necromancer has a darker color, but still considered light by me). Though it seems nothing is available for Necromancer for the first few regions... -PanSola 02:52, 19 February 2006 (CST) ::You mean there is no background color for the first few regions in the Necro column? So it could be a problem with Firefox with two different (but both bugged) symptoms? 69.124.143.230 07:33, 19 February 2006 (CST) :::How about this colour scheme? ::: :::The darker colours are pretty close to the ones in the profession icons and the lighter are pretty close to the ones in the Skill Quests list, and I can use search & replace to change it in a matter of seconds. We should really get a series of standard profession colours in Project:Style and formatting. -- Gordon Ecker 17:46, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Personally, I don't like the darker colors at all in your mockup (it's hard to read a few), but I don't particularly like the lighter colors in the article either (too... pastel). I'd like it better if either your lighter or the article's darker colors were used for entire columns, since to me it just looks weird to have different colors that are just a little off in the same column. --68.142.13.105 05:29, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I second Gordon's suggestion. --Nilles 15:02, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Database-Error A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: (SQL query hidden) from within function "MediaWikiBagOStuff::_doquery". MySQL returned error "1030: Got error 127 from storage engine (localhost)". the reason i deleted tainted flesh from mourning veil falls, is because this boss only spawns in Morostav Trail on the kurzick side. Long page problem? In the past I've had no problem editing the pages Mediawiki warns about being too long, saving or previewing changes on this one takes a really long time. Two or more minutes for me. During that time the wiki also stops responding to me in general, but everything is fine again once the save/preview finishes. I'm using Firefox 1.5.0.4. --68.142.14.19 13:43, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Split! The article has been bearing the split tag for quite some time, without any discussion. I'd say with Nightfall already knocking on the door it's about time we make the move. Unless anybody objects by Monday next week, I'll split. -- 11:07, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :Objection! Well, not really. I was just about to suggest a split myself. :p — Galil 14:31, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::Second the motion to split by campaign. And of course, edit the page that linked to the original, Elite skills list. Perhaps add a page to choose your campaign, similar to Locations? Mujaki 16:26, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :::Okay, no objections, so I'll go ahead and split! -- 07:17, 14 August 2006 (CDT) I know there is already a page for elite skills, but I like this format much better. Could you either create another page, which looks like this, and place only the elite skills on them OR (and this may be much easier) add an E at the end of each elite skill, like this {E}. Aemwar 16:03, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :Only the Prophecies section has non-elite skills, and they are all in non-bold. Anyway ... it is likely that nobody will bother to list non-elite skills for Factions, Nightfall and further campaigns. -- 07:17, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, waaaay back when the skill trainers in Tyria only offered their own specific selection of skills, I used this list to find which non-elite skills could be captured "early." Instead of waiting to reach Copperhammer Mines, I picked things up from bosses in Maguuma. But with the current state of the game, you can get any non-elite from the skill trainer in Ascalon City... Just unlock it over at the Battle Isles first. I'd say leave the non-elites in the Prophecies listing, since the elites are bold. Not broken so why fix it? Mujaki 23:49, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Table->List I just replaced the table by a plain list, modeled after Locations. The table was highly confusing for me, until I figured out that the row headings were the actual links and the table contents were just there to explain that cantha is factions... I hope there was no deeper reason for the table. 134.130.4.46 19:26, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Revert User 144.118.193.56 put up a link to a page for GW:EN elite skill caps. However, I didn't see a use for it till GW:EN is actually out and we know that there are indeed skills we would need to cap, so I reverted it back.--Smarty100044@msn.com 09:38, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Since GW:EN doesn't have any elites its probably an intelligent revert. Lord of all tyria 09:43, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::We don't know that yet. The 5 PvE skills per profession could very well be one elite.